One-Shot: Su Elección
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Saber que todo desde el principio solo fue un malentendido que no podría cambiar lo que siente y lo que sucedía entre su hermano y la chica misteriosa cuya lealtad lo atraía más allá de la hermandad...Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El Violinista" del foro "La Mansión de los Campbell"


**Oneshot: Su Elección.**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:**

D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)~Manga/Anime

 **Summary:**

 **Saber que todo desde el principio solo fue un malentendido que no podría cambiar lo que siente y lo que sucedía entre su hermano y la chica misteriosa cuya lealtad lo atraía más allá de la hermandad** **...** **Esta historia participa en el Reto de** **Mayo** **-2018:** **"El Violinista".**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler?

 **Comunidad:** La Mansión de los Campbell.

 **Capítulo** **Único**

Balanceaba sus piernas con agilidad, subiendo poco a poco sobre aquel árbol que parecía conocer de toda la vida y antes de su madre: Cornelia era buena amiga.

Se sentó en la rama del árbol que lo extendía como un amigo atento y cercano a la familia que lo resguarda de las desagradables visitas que llegaron a la mansión Bell.

Mana había despertado hacia poco de su enfermedad, una que lo mantuvo mucho tiempo en coma y luego de tanto tiempo pudo verlo despierto, pero ahora parecían desconocidos para ambos.

«Y tan familiares a la vez» pensó, de eso ya había pasado unos cuantos años.

Se fijo en el cielo, algo estaba mal en él y sabía que la extraña melancolía o los sentimientos de ira contra otras personas le hacían una persona difícil de tratar.

«Tal vez, Mana heredó la mejor parte de nuestro padre » pensó, escuchó ruido entre las ramas de trigo y fijó sus ojos en el rostro que solía ver en el espejo todos los días: Allí estaba Mana.

Su cabello largo, tan parecido al suyo —Si fuera largo —sus ojos color oscuro con un brillo dorado inusual en ambos y la misma altura pero con una sonrisa melancólica al ver el atardecer.

Una imagen se sobrepuso, era un hombre con traje color beis y el mismo cabello largo negro, dándole la espalda pero era algo familiar, sintió como se oprimía su pecho.

Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos tras respirar un par de veces, el sol se estaba poniendo hacia el occidente pero era extraño aquella confusa sensación.

— **Vamos, Neah** —dijo su hermano, sabia donde encontrarlo e incluso solía venir para convencerlo de estar en aquellas molestas veladas y en las que Mana parecia un pez en el agua — **No será tan malo esta vez, Mamá necesita compañía y como no está papa pero...**

— **Esta bien, ya voy** —dijo con resignación al ver el rostro sonriente de su hermano y quien usaba su cara de ternura junto a sus manipulables palabras para hacerlo regresar a casa.

Aun con el pasar de los años, había pensado que su hermano mejoraría y quien era él para decirle a su madre que no era así, que realmente su hermano parecía empeorar.

Neah aun conservaba el aire ausente y solitario que lo caracterizaba tan contrario a su gemelo Mana, quien en toda fiesta casual o formal respondía como un agradable caballero de sociedad que disfrutaba tales banalidades.

Los herederos del Conde, eran bastante solicitados o eso deseaba su familia creer y es que poco importaba, Neah era distante incluso con las chicas pero su hermano era contrario a él.

— **Neah, deberías ser mas cordial** —repuso su madre, con una sonrisa suave y que a veces hacia latir su corazón con fuerza al ver el amor en sus oscuros ojos dirigido hacia él — **A veces es necesario un gesto cordial para abrir nuevas oportunidades y que pensaría él, un hombre con un alma bondadosa que luchaba contra este mundo.**

A veces escuchar hablar de "Él" hacia sentir un orgullo inusual, Neah se imaginaba a su padre con una fuerza inusual, casi como un héroe aun si lo vieran como villano otros.

Aquellos días, en una de las familias locales mas prestigiosas se celebraba una fiesta junto a un baile y muchos hombres y mujeres de la monarquía habían sido invitados: incluyéndolos.

Al llegar sintió las penetrantes miradas que parecían fijarse en ellos, eran realmente molestos y con ganas de irse recibió una palmada de su hermano que conocía su estado de ánimo, sabia que su reconfortante sonrisa cambiaba todo.

Neah podía caminar con paso decidido, sus ojos de color oscuro e inusual dorado en ocasiones llamaba la atención y Mana a su lado con ese aire despreocupado, sonrisa afable junto a su porte eran un imán para la gente.

Siempre que hablaban de los hermanos D. Campbell eran realmente molestos y sobretodo para las jóvenes casaderas, quienes veían a ambos como premio al titulo junto a los beneficios de su padre.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, entre todas las jóvenes alrededor del salón estaba ella, joven de ojos azul profundo y piel clara como la porcelana, su cabello negro de tonos azules junto a un aire burlón parecido al de su hermano con la seriedad de él.

Su nombre, era Road.

Es que su intrigante sentido de la lealtad lo atrajo mas que su cuerpo, era inteligente e incluso sagaz para muchas cosas y eso era desconcertante pero sin saber como, logró inmiscuirse en el hogar D. Campbell.

Pero todo ello se fue al traste, cuando vio sus ojos fijos en su hermano y apretó los dientes, tomo una copa que le ofreció uno de los sirvientes sin pensar en que si se interesaban en él, era para acercarse a su hermano.

Pero cuando supieron la verdad, que realmente ellos eran mas de lo que esperaban fue cuando apareció el inusual grupo de desconocidos que eran parte del clan Noé.

Y allí estaba ella de nuevo, pero con la mirada fija en su hermano quien para mejorar la situación había confirmado con sus continuos desmayos que era el heredero de la memoria "Adam" en pocas palabras: "El Conde Milenario".

Toda aquella angustia, durante años para saber que la memoria del primer apóstol estaba en su hermano y para variar debía sentir las miradas de los miembros de esa inusual familia, que al parecer desconocían su existencia solo hasta el momento de su primera aparición de estigmas sobre su piel cenicienta.

Una vez, sentado al lado de la cama de su hermano quien se recuperaba de otra perdida de consciencia y que preocupó a su madre junto a aquel grupo extraño con el que se encontraban fuera de la mansión.

— **No te enojes con ellos, Neah** —dijo Mana con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se hallaba un extraño brillo dorado— **Ellos no saben que hacer con respecto a otro hermano, aparte de los 13 originales y mucho menos con alguien cuyas habilidades parecen a las del primer apóstol...**

Si, Neah entendía que tanto para los humanos como para su clan era un bicho raro y para esos tiempos un amigo hacia falta, fue allí cuando conoció a aquel hombre en la librería a la que solía ir.

Ver como Road, cuidaba de su hermano e incluso permanecía a su lado lo llenaba de ira y durante las noches frustrado consigo mismo, golpeaba su cama o los molestos dolores de cabeza tras los sueños lo llenaba de ira.

Pero, en una de esas noches todo vino a él.

El mundo, su hermano, su familia, su deber, el clan Noé y todo lo referente a su existencia volvió a él como una ola de 7000 años que destruye el planeta a su paso, así lo hizo caer sobre su cama la verdad de si mismo.

Mirando al techo soltó una carcajada, se llevo una mano al rostro para apartar las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas gracias al pequeño recordatorio de su vida y de pie nuevamente con un salto, salio de su habitación.

Realmente era irónico, saber que la existencia suya y de su hermano eran la misma, que incluso los otros del clan debían saberlo pero solo aquella noche se encontraba el Bookman como se apodaba el viejo y también ella...Road fuera de su madre.

«Ni siquiera es mi madre» pensó, con una sonrisa suave al recordar que ella había decidido arriesgar su vida y reputación por él, un egoísta cobarde que huyó de una batalla existencial.

Se maldijo, llego hasta la habitación donde escuchó un par de voces, abrió la puerta para ver a su "Hermano" y a Road sentados cerca uno del otro.

La ira se arremolinó dentro de él, al verlos juntos pero no importaba ahora porque debía restaurar el orden de las cosas y viendo a su hermano con indiferencia junto a ella, que lucia fresca aunque con una inusual moda de estar en casa los miró.

— **Mana ya debes saber la verdad, ¿No es así?** —dijo en un tono airado y vio como este se levantaba seguido de ella, con una sonrisa llena de guasa los miró — **¿O debo suponer que no por tus constantes juegos?**

Su hermano le replicó lo que quería decir con aquello y molesto lo empujó, porque ya era hora de terminar con su estúpido juego como hacía para no ir directo al grano.

Odiaba eso de su hermano, pero entonces perdió la consciencia y eso lo enfureció más, con este pero entonces ella lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras lo abrazaba inconsciente.

El clan lo odiaba, aún sin saber quien era realmente el verdadero Conde y que debía morir uno de los dos para que Adam volviera a la normalidad de lo contrario todos ellos perderían esta guerra.

Si, quiso cambiar las cosas y lucho por Mana su estúpida mitad que había decidido arriesgar su vida —incluso la cordura — por aquel enemigo silencioso que crecía dentro de él: La Espiral de la vida.

A quien Neah trato de vencer, porque de lo contrario todos ellos serian destruidos.

Este enemigo, tomó la vida de Mana y adoptó una forma destructiva y siniestra que parecía un horrible elfo con sobrepeso que deseaba destruir a su hermano.

Neah no lo podía permitir, aun si lo mataran lucharía por su familia y hermano, se maldijo al pensar que podía detener a aquel muñeco creado por lo que desconocían cuyo objetivo era destruir al Conde.

Vio como su clan, era engañado por aquel engendro que tal vez albergara las almas de este mundo y de alguna forma Mana y Neah debían volver a ser uno porque de no ser así, todo acabaría.

Luchó contra cada uno de sus hermanos, sintiendo el dolor en si mismo y reclutó a la estúpida inocencia para ayudarle pero de nada sirvió al ver como ella era la última en pie defendiendo lo que comenzó a entender muy tarde que su hermano había estado alimentando con su vida.

Para morir viendo el rostro de la chica que había estado amando en silencio, que solo hasta ese momento ella supo una parte de la verdad y con la sangre deslizándose en sus labios quiso decirle pero no funcionó al ver como la muerte quería llegar a él.

Vio como se alejaba con aquel hombre, su hermano quien pensó había llorado sobre él tras atacarlo a traición y aun con eso no pudo odiarlo, no pudo destruirlo aun cuando debía hacerlo.

La amaba a ella, amó a Katerina quien también él se la había arrebatado tras haber dejado que su consciencia perdiera ante aquel monstruo y aun siendo tan cobarde, ambos tocaron aquella canción en el piano para ella... Pero, amaban a la guardiana del sueño de Noé quien había estado con ellos desde el momento que todo se volvió una locura.

Amaron a aquella joven llena de vida, amaron la lealtad que les tuvo aun cuando pocos momentos de felicidad pasaron en sus vidas antes de saber quienes eran realmente y terminar así, sin un adiós solo aquella frase que los había unido.

"Sigue Adelante, no te detengas"

Para ver como ella elegía este final y cansado observó el atardecer caer sobre el cielo en tonalidades rojizas, sentía la respiración pesada ya había visto que todo su esfuerzo por su hermano, era vano.

Entonces, fue cuando escuchó una voz y con sus últimas fuerzas vio allí de pie frente a él a su único amigo quien cambiaría el rumbo de la historia al entregar su vida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neah observó los molestos que eran los actuales miembros del clan, engañados aun de proteger a aquel payaso pero amargamente recordar que ella había estado amándolo sin saber que él y el Conde eran el mismo.

Pero aun con todo ello aun con la traición de su hermano, estuvo buscándolo, así fuera para matarlo y eso le causo gracia después de ver como se llevaban de nuevo a Mana.

Si, sabía que ella estuvo merodeando por la mente de Allen y suya, una nebulosa llena de recuerdos perdidos que quedaron tras atacarlo hace tanto tiempo.

Lo habían perseguido, torturado, aislado e incluso odiado pero aun con ello aquel abrazo de Mana le había dejado claro una cosa: debía terminar con aquello que comenzó 35 años antes.

Pero, pudo apreciar con dolor e ira que ella había hecho su elección.

Y no era él.

v **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buon Giorno/Buona Sera/Buona Notte**

 **Aquí, pues mi entrega del reto y aunque creo que quedó simple espero les guste y bueno gracias por leer.**

 **Dio benedica da tutti!**


End file.
